Línea de fuego
by MarieJ97
Summary: Hermione había olvidado por completo la sensación de estar en línea de fuego desde la Guerra. Ahora al estar en la Madriguera enfrente de todos se lo recordaron a pulso. OS, Dramione.


**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING, LA TRAMA ES MÍA.**

_**DEDICADO TOTALMENTE AL GRUPO DRAMIONE: HISTORIAS DE AMOR QUE DEBIERON SER CONTADAS. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHIC S! SON LOS MEJORES, EN SERIO. Ojalá que les guste mucho porque lo hice pensando en uds. *sientan la amenaza* ^^ Los quiero mucho a pesar de que no los conozco en persona, son de los mejor! ¡Gracias, gracias! Ustedes siempre me alegran el día, me sacan una carcajada, fantaseamos juntos!**_

ADVERTENCIA: En este pequeño OS se centra más en las reacciones de los demás respecto a la pareja de Draco y Hermione que de ellos mismos (?) ahorita lo verán (:

_¡Disfruten la lectura! _

**Línea de fuego.**

—Todo estará bien—susurró él.

Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir después los labios de Draco en su frente. Suspiró y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue estirar sus brazos, rodearlos en su cuello e instalarse ahí: en su lugar favorito.

La escena era conmovedora y con una tristeza latente en la atmósfera. No fue desapercibido para Rose, hija de Hermione quien miraba en un resquicio de la puerta y con sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas. Rose tan parecida en actitud en parte a su padre, se acercó poco a poco hacia su madre aún y cuando no le había hablado bien en días. Apoyó sus rodillas en la cama y se alzó para abrazarla. En ese momento no le importó ni un mínimo estar tan cerca de su ahora, padrastro, Draco Malfoy.

Miró con casi ternura como él le acariciaba su brazo que se tornaba morado y se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca había pensado que el rencor llegaría a niveles insospechados.

Vio a su madre empezar a sollozar y entonces se dio cuenta que ella tampoco lo había pensado.

.

.

.

Nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que el matrimonio Weasley-Granger poco a poco llegaba a su fin. Al parecer ni ellos mismos, porque fueron detalles tan pequeños que ni Hermione los pudo notar a tiempo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Después de que a Hermione le adjuntaran el proyecto de la adición de salarios a elfos domésticos, ella estaba totalmente feliz enfocada en su trabajo. No había nada que le impidiera ponerle un punto final aquel martirio que para Hermione recibían ellos. Excepto tal vez, Draco Malfoy.

El Ministerio le había concedido un equipo en el que incluían varios ex-mortífagos con los que Hermione había interactuado en el pasado. En su primer día se había asombrado de observar a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabinni esperarla con paciencia pero más que nada la presencia de su enemigo de la infancia. Aunque al principio se había acercado casi temerosa hacia ellos, resultaron muy profesionales en ello. Para Hermione, fueron unos de los equipos más trabajadores y listos con los que había estado. Y eso que se dio cuenta a los dos meses de trabajar o hasta menos.

Cuando comenzaron a dar pláticas a algunas familias de sangres puras que aún tenían elfos domésticos fue cuando Hermione empezó a ver a su compañero Malfoy con otros ojos, sin darse cuenta. Draco con una inusitada agilidad en su discurso, platicó sobre su experiencia con Dobby y su familia. Hermione notó como sus ojos grises habían cambiado de color a uno más claro y que de vez en cuando la observaba a ella. Después de aquella inusitada plática, ese mismo día Draco la invitó a tomar un café. Ella aceptó.

Mientras tanto en su casa, sin saberlo, Ron la descuidaba. Hermione sabía que él tal vez no se daba cuenta porque ella sentía el amor que él le profesaba al verla. El cariño que transmitía al tocarla pero había algo que faltaba. Ron como auror tenía bastantes viajes al igual que Harry y además ayudaba aún en la tienda de George, más ahora que planeaban abrir otras sucursales.

Los meses que siguieron fueron los más extraños para Hermione. Por la convivencia de casi todo el día con su equipo, empezaba ya a relacionarse con ellos. Una vez a la semana los Slytherin la invitaban a cenar y la plática era muy amena entre ellos. Ya no se hablaban por los apellidos aunque a Hermione le costó mucho llamar a Draco por su nombre, no le pasó desapercibido el escalofrío que sintió cuando él pronunció su nombre por primera vez.

—¿Cómo estas, Hermione?—había llegado un día Draco al trabajo. La castaña tuvo que usar toda su sangre fría para que no se le cayera el café que tenía en las manos en aquel momento. Recuerda haberlo mirado con una inusitada sorpresa que no pudo disimular y observó la pequeña sonrisa que Draco Malfoy le dirigió por primera vez que hizo saltar su corazón.

Fue cuando empezaron los detalles. Siempre al llegar, en el puesto de la castaña, ya se encontraba un café con exactamente dos cubos de azúcar y meneado con cucharilla mientras que después de la comida, en el escritorio de Draco se encontraba una post-it con una frase célebre muggle. Iniciaron las miradas que ya ni ellos podían evitar y las accidentales caricias. Era un juego en el que ninguno quiso y debió entrar.

Y una cosa llevo a la otra. En una mañana cuando misteriosamente, no habían llegado aún ni Theodore o Blaise, Draco ya se encontraba ahí. Hermione recuerda como se había preocupado al verlo con sus ojeras ya muy oscuras y la miraba con un matiz entre la culpabilidad y la desesperación.

Cuando ella entró a la habitación, él rápidamente había cerrado la puerta con un veloz movimiento de varita. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio ya se encontraba en frente de Hermione. Levantó su mano despacio para así, tocar su mejilla suavemente. Hermione recuerda haber cerrado los ojos ante aquella sensación nueva y cuando los abrió miro los ojos grises de Draco fijos en ella, la miraba casi embelesado y se acercaba más y más a ella. Cuando apenas iban a tocarse sus labios, Hermione lo detuvo.

—Esto no está bien—había murmurado ese día. Draco asintió y se alejó lentamente de ella. No lo detuvo.

Hermione se había sentido tan culpable ese día que llegando a casa, estuvo dando vueltas para solucionar ese problema y lo único que aparecía en su mente eran los labios de Draco y sus ojos.

Ese día, Ron llego a su hogar cansado y con un humor de perros pero al no ver a su esposa esperándolo en la cocina como siempre, se asustó. De un miedo casi irracional que lo hizo correr hacia la habitación en su búsqueda. Su corazón se congeló al encontrarla en la orilla de su cama, llorando desconsolada. Hermione al parecer, había sentido su presencia porque levanto su cabeza. Ron tragó grueso al ver sus ojos rojos y mirándolo con una tristeza absoluta, más cuando susurró las palabras que tal vez lo perseguirían por siempre:

—Tenemos que hablar.

.

.

Unos días después Ron caminaba con un elegante traje por el ministerio. Varios trabajadores se acercaban a él dispuestos a saludarlo pero se detenían abruptamente al verlo ya tan cerca. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos tan rojos que estuvo tentado a traerse unos lentes negros. Su piel estaba pálida, casi ni se le veían las pecas y miraba cualquier cosa con tristeza absoluta. Al llegar al apartado de Leyes Mágicas y después al de Divorcios y así, entró a la habitación que le tocaba se encontró a Hermione, totalmente seria, enfrente de un papel y una pluma junto a su abogado.

—Ya casi está todo hecho, solo tienes que firmar—había dicho con toda frialdad ese día. Ron se acercó y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con dolor al empezar a leer el papel. Desesperado, la miro. A Hermione también se le podían notar los ojos rojos.

—Por favor Hermione—suplicó casi sin voz, con un tono tan lastimero que rompió el corazón de ella. Inesperadamente Ron atrapó su mano y se la besó—. Podemos volver a intentarlo.. Podemos a ir a esas terapias de pareja, sé que en un tiempo olvidaremos ese asunto.. Por favor, mi amor... No me dejes..

Hermione nunca notó cuando sus lágrimas ya estaban en su barbilla. Ni se las limpió, intentando ser lo más directa con Ron.

—Lo siento Ron—dijo, mordiendo su labio—. Es lo mejor...

Ron cerró los ojos nuevamente, recibiendo ese duro golpe. Y con una rapidez inusitada firmó el papel y se fue; ahí Hermione no pudo evitar empezar sollozar. Unos brazos cálidos la rodearon a los segundos. Ella no tuvo que voltear para saber que era Draco. Él en la mañana, había firmado los papeles junto con su ex-esposa. Hermione se había ocultado detrás de una puerta continua para apoyar a Draco al igual que él hizo lo mismo con ella. La escena que Astoria había hecho fue menos desgarradora que la de Ron pero aun así, a Draco se le pusieron los ojos rojos solo de verla sufrir.

—Es lo mejor—murmuró él, contra su pelo.

Y ella por fin creyó eso.

.

.

Al llegar los niños, todo se complicó.

Draco se llevó a Scorpius a Malfoy Hall para poder hablar con él, Hermione se llevó a sus hijos a su nuevo departamento. Los chicos habían estado totalmente intranquilos al no ver a su padre Ron en la estación pero sí a su madre con Draco Malfoy y más cuando no los llevo a su hogar si no a un lugar completamente desconocido.

Hermione los llevó a la sala y les preparó un chocolate caliente. Cuando por fin pudo sentarse enfrente de ellos, se los dijo lo más delicado posible y ella pensó que lo que al menos merecían era la completa verdad.

Se las dijo y tuvo que soportar ver a sus hijos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Dónde está papá?—había murmurado Rose haciendo una mueca. La pelirroja en ese día, pensaba lo peor.

Hermione se mordió los labios mientras se acercaba más a sus hijos y los agarraba de la mano. Rose y Hugo le devolvieron el apretón. Al pequeño pelirrojo ya se le salían las lágrimas de solo ver a su madre en aquel estado: Triste y con una pena que hasta él lo podía sentir. Hermione inhaló, juntando valor.

—Su padre y yo siempre estaremos con ustedes—empezó ella pero Rose, había heredado mucho de Ron y fue por eso que al instante la interrumpió:

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nos hablas así?—La pelirroja se le inundaron los ojos y apretaba la mano de su madre, insistiéndole a que contestara—. ¡Contesta, por Merlín! No te quedes ahí viéndome. Di algo..

Hermione parpadeó levemente antes de contestar.

—Tu padre y yo tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte y..

—¡Ustedes siempre discuten!— empezó Rose alejando su mano de la de ellos, con dolor. Se levantó y camino hacia la ventana para que el frío viento la calmara. Miro sus manos y no paraban de temblar. Sentía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que diría su madre—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia esta vez?

La castaña apretó con fuerza y cariño la mano de Hugo cuando lo dijo: —. Que no volveremos esta vez.

La sala quedó en silencio solo interrumpidos por los pequeños sollozos de Hugo y los quejidos de Rose.

—No.. —murmuró después de algunos minutos. Rose negaba rotundamente con su cabeza. No, no podía creerlo. Sabía que sus padres habían tenido confortamientos por no poder compartir tanto tiempo entre ellos por el trabajo, pero no creía que llegara a ese grado. Sintió como si todo eso fuera una broma organizada por su familia y que iban a salir de cualquier lado gritando un "¡Inocente palomilla!" Ahora, cuando ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos se dio cuenta que sus primos y tíos no iban a salir de ninguna parte—. ¿Pero qué paso..?

—Lo que a cualquier familia le pudo haber pasado querida, tu padre y yo tenemos muchas diferencias, no pasábamos tanto tiempo como queríamos juntos y..

—¡Siempre han tenido las diferencias!—la interrumpió con veracidad. Hermione se calló por un momento pero Hugo le apretó su mano, infundiéndole fuerzas.

—Pero hay algo que cambio..

—¿Qué fue, madre? — preguntó Hugo antes de que su hermana abriera la boca. A Hugo le dolía horrores pensar que sus padres ya no iban a estar juntos, jamás. Pero siempre fue más cercano a su madre y le sufría junto a ella pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por su hermana. La miró de reojo, observado como su hermana aguantaba las ganas de romper a llorar enfrente de ellos. Su padre y su hermana al estar juntos eran uña y carne al igual que él junto con su madre. Los dos son tan parecidos, que era muy fácil decir que el espíritu de Ronald Weasley a veces tomaba el cuerpo de Rose. Volteó con su madre nuevamente y cerró los ojos, reprimiendo más lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por las dos.

Y más al escuchar la respuesta de su madre. Dura, directa.

—Draco Malfoy.

.

.

Pasaron varios días, muy duros la verdad en los que la familia Weasley-Granger rondaba como fantasmas por su propia casa. Rose se encerró en su habitación después de haberle gritado durante un buen rato a su madre después de aquella revelación. Hermione siempre insistía en que saliera para poder hablar con ella pero siempre se oía algo rompiéndose dentro de ahí para así, escuchar los improperios de la pelirroja.

La última vez que salió fue cuando Draco llegó con Scorpius y junto a ellos, varias maletas se arremolinaban en el recibidor. Rose al oírlos, había salido rápidamente y le dio tremendo bofetón a Draco. El rubio mayor se había aguantado al no decirle algo, solo por ser hija de Hermione.

—¡Será idiota, señor Malfoy!—dijo Rose firmemente, mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo como su cabello—. ¿Qué no le han enseñado en su casa que no se debe meter con las mujeres de otros?

Golpe bajo. Pero a Draco le importó poco porque nunca, a pesar de los años, se pudo llevar bien con Weasley.

—¡Rose!—la riñó Hermione horrorizada, acercándose hacia ellos rápidamente pero Scorpius fue más veloz que ella.

—Dile mejor a tu madre que hubiera metido su nariz en otra parte.. — escupió Scorpius, al instante se arrepintió al ver la mirada dolida de su nueva madrastra y como enrojecía mucho más Rose—. Señora Weasley.. digo—Grave error. Aunque Scorpius no lo hizo a propósito, sintió la helada mirada de su padre—. Digo Granger.. lo siento mucho Señora Granger.. no pensé, se lo juro..

—Tranquilo Scorpius- Hermione le puso una mano en su hombro cálidamente, y le sonrió intentando transmitirle que todo estaba bien—. A cualquiera le puede pasar..-Entonces la castaña se dio cuenta que su hija aún furiosa se iba nuevamente a su habitación—. ¡Rose, hija! ¡No te vayas..!

Un portazo sonó. Hugo suspiró y revolvía su cabello entre sus dedos mirando como su madre era consolada por los brazos de su nuevo padrastro. Miro al parecer, por primera vez y sinceramente a Scorpius Malfoy. El rubio aún miraba el lugar por donde se había ido Rose.

.

.

.

—Bienven...—se detuvo Molly Weasley, dejando la frase al aire. El momento se tornó rápidamente incómodo. La señora Weasley apretó sus labios por unos segundos al ver a Hermione pero luego borró el gesto porque estaban presentes Hugo y Rose pero aun así, ellos se dieron cuenta. Hugo intentó romper el tenso silencio.

—Abuela, ¿cómo estás?—sonrió débilmente. Molly suspiró y agarró suavemente el rostro de su nieto para después fruncir el ceño al ver sus pequeñas ojeras. Volteó hacia Rose quien también tenía unas.

—Mejor que ustedes, al parecer—murmuró con una tensa sonrisa y así hacer un gesto, invitándolos a pasar. Rose y Hugo entraron como si nada mientras Hermione intentó por todos los medios que su inquietud no se viera en su rostro. Al entrar ella, su ex-suegra cerró bruscamente la puerta e irse sin esperarla o saludarla mejor. Sin evitarlo Hermione se encogió a sí misma y suspiró. Convenció por todos los medios a Draco de no acompañarla a la reunión de cada mes de los Weasley porque aún la situación era delicada pero por un momento deseó tenerlo ahí al llegar al comedor y sentir la mirada de cada uno de los adultos presentes-y varios de sus sobrinos-con hostilidad y rencor.

**Hermione había olvidado por completo la sensación de estar en línea de fuego desde la Guerra. Ahora al estar en la Madriguera enfrente de todos se lo recordaron a pulso.** La castaña sonrió débilmente y observó que se encontraba Ron ahí. Él estaba junto a Harry y Ginny. Hermione se mordió levemente el labio, ella siempre se sentaba a lado de Ron por ser su esposa pero ahora a lado de él, se encontraba Fleur que la mirada seriamente.

Hermione esperó paciente que alguien -o algún varón Weasley- llegará con una sonrisa a decirle que podía tomar su lugar mientras él o ella agarraba otra silla y al parecer después de algunos segundos se dio cuenta que nadie se iba a parar. Y así sintió como un hueco empezó a crecer poco a poco, pero su ánimo se elevó al ver a su sobrino Albus acercarse.

—Tía Hermione ¿Te acerco una silla?—sonrió levemente. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura. ¿Cómo había podido creer que Albus la iba a odiar así como así? Él mismo era amigo de Scorpius. Era un chico dulce y tierno, además de bondadoso. Esperó tensa que su sobrino fuera por una silla. Al llegar, el joven frunció el ceño y la miró dudoso—. ¿Dónde pongo tu silla?

"Maldita sea", pensó Hermione y cuando estuvo tentada a decirle a Albus que mejor se iba a comer en la cocina, Audrey le hizo una seña desde su lugar.

—¡Aquí cariño!—dijo, moviendo a un lado su lugar a pesar de las miradas que le lanzaban los demás. Hermione asintió y se dirigió hacia ella ignorando alguno que otro susurro. Y lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada del pequeño Louis en ella, que la observaba con reprobación.

"¿Qué le habrán dicho a la niños?", pensó mientras acomodaba su lugar y Audrey le ponía un plato.

—¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó con educación. Hermione suspiró y empezó a servirse. La comida de Molly Weasley sabía deliciosa. Siempre tenía la costumbre de decirle aquello pero al parecer, a la Señora Weasley no le haría gracia oír el cumplido en ese momento.

—Muy bien, he estado un poco ajetreada con el trabajo...—murmuró, mirando de reojo a sus amigos. La única que la miraba directamente era Ginny pero tenía un brillo en sus ojos que el instinto de Hermione le decía que se alejara. Audrey asintió a lo que dijo ella.

—Percy también lo ha estado—dijo negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía ahora hacia su esposo—. ¿Verdad que sí, amor?

—Sí—Percy habló sin voltear a ver a su esposa y le dio la espalda para poder hablar con Bill.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellas dos, mientras comían. Algunas pláticas en la mesa también se silenciaron y un silencio tenso albergó en el ambiente solo interrumpido por las voces de sus sobrinos.

Rose por su parte, comía junto a Albus en silencio.

—No debiste hacerlo—dijo, mientras revolvía las verduras en su plato. Dejo el tenedor y volteó hacia la ventana para ver el gris día. Gris. Rose cerró los ojos levemente. Le dolía muchísimo el divorcio de sus padres pero también le dolía que gracias a su madre, sus oportunidades con Scorpius se hubieran limitado a cero. Ahora serían hermanastros y probablemente en un futuro, los separaría una fina línea de sangre.

—¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado dura con mi tía?—Albus la miró serio. Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez no engañó a mi padre pero pudo haber intentado todo con tal de salvar su matrimonio—respondió la pelirroja con dureza—. He oído que negó las terapias de parejas a sugerencia de mi padre. Ella solo quería irse con Draco Malfoy—terminó, despidiendo en cada una de sus palabras un latente rencor. Una herida aún abierta.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Ahorita tu tristeza está hablando por ti, tu nunca hubieras hablado mal de mi tía así—dijo más serio y Rose notó que lucía decaído—. Lo único que te pido en estos momentos es que apoyes a tu madre y a Hugo. Tío Ron ya tiene suficiente consuelo con mis padres.. Y luego está Hugo. Estamos de vacaciones y a que se carteé con uno de sus amigos de este asunto tan delicado—hizo una seña con su cabeza apuntando al hermano de la pelirroja. Ella lo miró y sintió como su corazón se encogía. Hugo lucía desconsolado y Louis ni lo miraba en esos instantes. Rose frunció el ceño. Esos dos eran inseparables y que no se hablarán era algo extraño.

—Como he repetido toda mi vida, yo no soy mi padre y es por eso que no comparto su actitud con mi tía—La pelirroja vio cómo su tío Harry evitaba por todos los medios mirar a su madre mientras escuchaba atentamente a su padre quien después de sentirse observado volteó a la dirección de Rose.

Ron le sonrió a su hija, la niña de sus ojos, y le hizo señas para que viniera hacia él. Ella fue-aunque un poco temerosa al principio por su reacción ya que era la primera vez que lo veía desde que supo el divorcio- y lo abrazó al llegar. Rose sintió como su padre le correspondía con firmeza aunque al principio temblaba. Al abrazarlo, la pelirroja pudo observar como su tío Harry observaba con tristeza a su madre y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó al despegarse de su padre. Ron intentó sonreír pero una fugaz mirada de reojo a su madre hizo que a Rose se le engullera el corazón y no creyera las palabras de su padre a continuación:

—He estado bien—respondió.

Ella asintió.

—¿Te veré en Navidad?—Ron al instante asintió.

—Que Hermione y yo ya no estemos juntos no signifique no seremos una familia.

Rose casi sentía que una lágrima se le salía por el ojo pero por otra parte fue el colmo para Ginny, quien ocultando su enfado, se levantó de la mesa.

—¿No creen que es hora del Quidditch?—gritó haciendo una bocina con sus manos para hacerse escuchar. Algunos de los chicos Weasley al instante se levantaron y corrieron hacia afuera. Los adultos también se levantaron pero por pura cortesía siempre alguno de los jóvenes ayudaba a uno de los tíos a llevar una silla al jardín. A Hermione siempre le ayudaba Lucy. Pero al ver como la pequeña la miraba con recriminación para después irse afuera entendió que ya no la ayudaría más. Con el corazón en la garganta, Hermione recogió su silla y ya cuando empezaba a encaminarse hacia afuera escuchó los cuchicheos de Fleur y Angelina.

—¿Cómo se atrevió a venir?—había murmurado Fleur con descaro y Angelina al instante había asentido con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿No ve como está Ron de herido? No conocía la verdad, ese lado de Hermione—Angelina negó con la cabeza—. Y después de lo que le pasó a Fred...—tragó en seco—. Se fue con un mortífago.

Hermione dejo en el suelo bruscamente la silla, atrayendo la atención de las mujeres. Angelina al menos tuvo la vergüenza de ruborizarse mientras Fleur solo levanto su mentón, desafiándola.

—Tolero, miles de veces, que hablen mal de mí—dijo con un tono que denotaba lo furiosa que estaba—. Pero no saben nada de Draco. Nada—escupió con amargura—. Antes de saber algo infórmense.

—¿Vienes con descaro a esta casa para después hacer escandalo?—dijo Molly, atraída por los gritos de Hermione. Alguno que otro sobrino miraba de un lado a otro como partido de tenis.

—Lo siento Señora Weasley pero yo no vine a hacer un escándalo, vine para convivir en familia..

—¿Familia? ¿Cuál?—preguntó Fleur sarcástica.

—Lo único que nos une a ti es Rose y Hugo—dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el centro del estómago, dejándola sin aire. Sus ojos marrones rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Y más, cuando un grito ahogado de Audrey anunció que Hugo había escuchado todo. El pelirrojo había estado detrás de sus tías todo ese tiempo. No había querido dejar sola a su madre después de ver como la miraban con decepción algunos de sus tíos. Las lágrimas de Molly y sus intentos de abrazar a Hugo quien la miraba en shock pero sin dejarse agarrar era una escena desconsoladora.

Después de unos segundos reaccionó y fue junto a su madre y al llegar a ella, la abrazó fuertemente. Para ninguna fue desapercibida la mirada de decepción del pelirrojo Weasley-Granger.

—Hugo—dijo Ginny, en un tono cauteloso. Su sobrino la miraba furioso—. ¿Me dejas hablar tantito con Hermione?

Rápidamente él negó con la cabeza.

—Ni loco—negó con efusividad—. No dejaré a mi mamá sola con ustedes.

Eso dañó bastante a Molly quien se acercó para abrazarlo nuevamente pero la mirada de su nieto la detuvo. Aunque fuera físicamente igual que su hijo Ron, en esos momentos se parecía tanto a Hermione. La expresión de sus ojos ante una injusticia. Molly cerró los ojos con dolor. Hermione era parte de su familia hasta antes de que se casará con su hijo. Pero lo que hizo fue imperdonable, algo que superaba con creces su amor por ella: engañar a Ron.

Sintió tanto rencor hacia Hermione que no reparo que no solo la lastimaba a ella. Si no también a su alrededor. Hugo, su pequeño Hugo que antes la miraba con cariño ahora la miraba con desconfianza. No, no soportaría ver esa mirada en Rosie, tan parecida igual que su Ron.

—Lleven a Hugo con los demás, distraigan a Rose—ordenó Molly mirando directamente a Hermione. Hugo al instante negó y se aferró más a su madre pero cuando Fleur llamó a Louis y a James para llevárselo, no pudo evitar irse al campo donde estaban todos.

—Yo hablaré con Hermione—murmuró Ginny, mirando hacia atrás fugazmente para después agarrarla del brazo bruscamente y llevarla hacia la Madriguera. Eso no fue desapercibido para Ron quien cerró los ojos con dolor.

.

.

—Hola Hugo—saludó Rose a su hermano, aliviada, de verlo con Louis pero entonces fue cuando escucho de lo que hablaban.

—¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haga mi madre o no?—siseó Hugo. Louis negó con la cabeza y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El joven rubio y de ojos azules lo miró distante.

—Cuando lastimó a mi tío, me importó—respondió, mientras caminaba hacia Hugo pero solo paso a su lado aunque le chocó bruscamente en el hombro. El pelirrojo ni se inmutó. Solo había suspirado fuertemente. Louis además de primo, era uno de sus mejores amigos. Nunca olvidaría todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, y Hugo estaba convencido que si podían vencer este obstáculo como amigos, podrían cualquier cosa. Lo miró con tristeza un momento, pensando que ya quería que llegara ese día.

.

.

Rose se estaba haciendo una trenza mientras se acercaba hacia su prima Dominique. Ella la miró seriamente.

—¿Cómo has estado Rosie?—preguntó con cierta preocupación, agarrando un mechón de su cabello rojo. Rose sonrió.

—He estado mejor...—se encogió de hombros. A Dominique no le fue desapercibido el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos. La rubia suspiró. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, para después susurrar en su oído:

—No dejes sola a tu mamá—susurró. Por su tono, Rose se preocupó al instante. Se separó levemente de su prima para mirarla interrogante. Dominique le hizo una seña para que volteara. Rose sintió algo corroer por dentro al ver como su tía Ginny tenía sujeta a su madre. Pero.. Su madre no es así. Para nada. Ella no se amedranta por nadie. Como si Dominique le leyera la mente, rápidamente le habló:

—Para mi tía, los Weasley siempre serán su familia y en estos momentos me imagino que se debe sentir totalmente vulnerable.. ¿No crees?—sonrió levemente.

Rose asintió y sin saber por qué, solo con el instinto llamándola, cogió del brazo a Hugo y lo arrastró hacia la Madriguera.

.

.

Hermione ya sentía dolorido el brazo cuando llegaron a la sala donde ahí se encontraba Harry esperándolas. La castaña se limpió rápidamente los residuos de las lágrimas.

Un espeso silencio llenó la sala hasta que el carraspeó de Ginny lo interrumpió. Harry suspiró.

—Hermione.. Ginny y yo queríamos hablar contigo sobre la situación tan delicada de la que estamos viviendo ahora..—pausó. Hermione asintió y el pelinegro siguió:—. Yo.. La verdad, no nos esperábamos tu visita. Pensábamos que en unos años, empezarías a venir con los niños, no a meses—recalcó.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio Harry continuó:

—Es por eso que te pedimos amablemente que si dejarás por un tiempo las reuniones Weasley..

Listo, lo dijo. Aunque Hermione en cierta forma se lo esperaba, Harry era su mejor amigo y tenía la esperanza que no ocurriera lo de siempre y que por primera vez la apoyara a ella también, no solo a Ron.

Pero se equivocó totalmente.

—No es justo..—murmuró Hermione, pálida como la cera—. Sé que todo esto es delicado pero no..

—Rose y Hugo sí pueden venir—desdeñó Ginny. Hermione la miró casi suplicante. Aquella mujer que ahora la despotricaba y la miraba con rencor antes era una de las personas más importantes en la vida de la castaña—. Ellos sí son Weasley..

—Yo..

—No—la cortó Ginny con sequedad—. Me importa un bledo tus excusas. Mi familia está arriba de cualquier cosa.. y tú no lo eres..

Hermione sin evitarlo, ya sentía las lágrimas caer por su rostro. Temblaba y se mordía los labios constantemente.

—Me lastima Ron—dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry comprendió que la capa dura que su esposa había formado durante meses se estaba rompiendo. Amaba a Hermione y le dolía que ya no fueran familia. Y que hubiera engañado a Ron—. Me hiere su andar lastimero, sus ojos que ya no parecen azules si no pozos sin fondo en el que es fácil perderte. Me lastima sus constantes melancolías. Me lástima que cuando estamos con él y ve alguna cosa que le recuerde a ti, no pueda evitar irse a su habitación a lo que probablemente es a llorar. Y lo que más me jode: es que él te sigue amando con cada una de sus fibras, no fue suficiente para ti que mi hermano luchará por ti y que un mortífago que te deseó muerta venga y ...

—¡Basta!

La voz de Rose cortó al instante a Ginny. A la pelirroja mayor se le entristeció el corazón -mucho más de lo que ya estaba- al ver como sus sobrinos temblaban de la rabia y entonces fue cuando lo notó.

Hermione tenía el rostro rojo de tanto llorar y sus sollozos eran de arrepentimiento. Todo lo oscuro que había tenido Ginny en el interior todos esos meses se los había escupido a su amiga en segundos. Miró como sus sobrinos corrían hacia su madre y la consolaban. Poco a poco, Hugo se despegó de ellas.

—Amo a mi padre, tía Ginny, pero lo que dices son solo palabras llenos de rencor de los que algún día te arrepentirás—pausó, después miro a Harry. El pelinegro ni lo volteó a ver, tenía la mirada perdida en la pared y a Hugo le hizo daño ver residuos de lágrimas en su tío. El hombre que nunca había visto llorar—. Pero mi madre también necesita apoyo.

Después volteó hacia su hermana y su madre, quienes ya estaban más tranquilas para así guiarlas a la chimenea para la Red Flu.

—Nos vemos—murmuró Hugo, adentro de la chimenea y así desaparecer. Fue el último.

.

.

Rose despertó con ciertos parpadeos pesados. Y fue cuando recordó todo: el divorcio de sus padres, la Madriguera y ese extraño momento que tuvo con Draco Malfoy cuando consolaba a su madre. Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba despacio, acomodarse donde estaba. Se encontraba junto a su madre y su hermano Hugo estaba a su otro lado. A Rose se le hizo un detalle que su -ahora- padrastro los hubiera dejado solos por esa noche.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertarlos, salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, Rose no pudo evitar suspirar y correr hacia su habitación. A ella le encantaba al despertar sentir el aire fresco de la mañana. Cuando la abrió y pudo sentir la brisa entre sus mejillas y ondear sus cabellos se sintió observada. Busco la mirada por algunos minutos hasta que la encontró. Era Scorpius.

Él la miraba desde el jardín trasero, donde daba la ventana de Rose. Ahí, estaba fijamente. Rose suspiró con dolor y al ver movimiento por parte del rubio, le dio la sensación que él también había suspirado.

A pesar de todo, las miradas bastaron. Se habían dicho todo en esos minutos en los que se miraron fijamente, sin temor ni dudas. Los dos se quedaron con una esperanza en su corazón, de que tal vez pero tal vez, el destino los dejaría estar juntos.

**Y ya no sentirse estar en línea de fuego.**

**FIN.**

** ¡Hola! Se que debería estar publicando TSOD pero ya está en proceso :) no se preocupen! He estado muy ocupada con mi mudanza, nuevos cambios, etc.. ¡Espero que estén todos bien! **

** Yo pienso que si hubiera ocurrido algo así en el mundo de Rowling, las reacciones de los Weasleys no se me hicieron muy exageradas, acuerdense como reaccionó la Señora Weasley con respecto a Hermione cuando Rita escribía que ella estaba enamorada de Harry.. ¡Imaginense que haya estado casada con su hijo, Ron! Y Ginny y Harry.. ya saben como son. Pero espero opiniones de todo tipo! :)**

** Por cierto, para los que estén interesados: **

** mariej97 / tiene-sus-ojos-draco-1 **

** Es el link para oír el pequeño mix que junté de varias canciones que me inspiran mucho al escribir el fic y que tienen que ver mucho con la historia, espero que lo disfruten :) (algo les tenía que dejar! por cierto ya saben, quiten los espacios. Reglas de ff)**

** ¡Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta acá! **

** -MarieJ**


End file.
